


点梗二

by L1007



Category: lay兴 强强
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	点梗二

        “张pd好。”  
        “张pd好。”  
         yx娱乐的张pd夹着本文件夹，笑着冲这群小孩儿点了点头，然后继续往前走。推开办公室的门，助理端了杯咖啡放在桌上：“pd，老规矩，加奶加焦糖。”  
        “谢谢。”张pd坐在老板椅上，“新来的训练生资料都在这儿？”  
        “在，那个……”  
        张pd听见这吞吞吐吐，挑了挑眉，放下文件夹往后靠，插着手看着秘书。  
        “制作人抽走了一半。”  
        “……”  
        张pd是yx娱乐的男团制作人代表，但是yx娱乐和独角兽娱乐都是壹心的子公司，独角兽公司的艺术总监就是张制作人。独角兽娱乐挑选出的男团女团明星艺人最后都要经张制作人的手。张pd和张制作人都是男团出道，练习时间出道时间都足够资本，放手让他们打理公司完全没有问题，但不知道为什么，这两个都姓张的制作人偏偏不珍惜这段缘，不爱好和平还天天互相找茬。张制作人偏爱从张pd手里抢练习生，张pd也热衷于每天跑到独角兽去找张制作人要人。两边公司前台每看到对方的人来了就吓得一身鸡皮痘痘。  
        “他怎么又抢我练习生？”  
        “张制作人是老板……”  
        张pd不耐烦的啧了一声：“他是你老板还是我是你老板？”  
        “您……”  
        “那你向着他说话？”  
        “他说为了您好……”  
        张pd气的想摔了手里的派克笔。  
        一间间练习室串了一遍门之后，张pd便冷着一张冰块脸上了车，下车进了独角兽娱乐的大门，轻车熟路去了最高层。  
        秘书小姐把他带到休息室，说老板在开会，让他等一等。  
        开个屁，昨天晚上看安排表的时候明明写的是上午的会。  
        张pd冷笑一声，没回话，坐在那儿乖乖等着。尚美巴黎的dandy雅绅在阳光下一闪，十分钟，张制作人踩着点来的。  
        “每次都让我等十分钟？”  
        “黄金十分钟，不早不晚。”张制作人坐在旁边的沙发上，看了眼表：“时候正好，去喝杯下午茶？”  
        张pd气的牙疼：“我来是跟你喝下午茶的？”  
        “喝完去看个电影吧，晚餐我订好位置了，四季酒店20楼自助餐厅，有你喜欢的蟹黄酥。”  
        “不用了，我们之间就别客气了，我把人要回去就走。”  
        “去看个电影吧，我票都订好了。”  
        张pd微笑着看着他。  
        “侏罗纪六上映了，你不是喜欢霸王龙吗？”  
        张pd的笑挂不住了：“姓张的，你拿我当小孩子哄呢？！”  
        “不想看？今天上映第三天了，后面四天的所有排片我都包场了，你想看哪一场？”  
        “……”  
        pd屈尊降贵，跟着张制作人上了车。  
        毕竟都是娱乐圈巨佬，车子直接下了停车场，然后坐直梯到了购物中心顶楼走vip通道。本来就是工作日下午，商场人不多，这样一路走来倒是一个人也没撞见。pd戴了个口罩跟在制作人后面，清晰的闻见了前面拉着他的手带路的人身上清新的须后水味道，莫名有些紧张。  
        他跟张制作人一直都是这么个状态，白天斗个你死我活，晚上干个天翻地覆。  
        他也不知道这是什么毛病，但是和张制作人在一起共处的时候总会吵着吵着就吵到床上去。  
        他这会挺看重那批训练生的，不抢回来他肯定不会罢休，只能提前打好预防针：“就是来看个电影，我账还没跟你算清呢。”  
        张制作人揶揄的看着他：“来电影院不看电影你还想干嘛？”  
        “……”这句话多余说出来。  
        张制作人财大气粗，包了一个小放映厅，专挑最中间坐，还把两个椅子中间的把手抬上去了。  
        pd喉结一滑：“放下来，认真看。”  
       “你看电影我看你，没有冲突。坐吧pd。”  
       pd挑了另外一个椅子坐下来。张制作人也不尴尬，顺其自然跟到pd旁边，又把那个椅子中间的把手掀上去了，电影刚一开场就伸出魔爪揽住了pd的腰。  
        pd今天穿了一件红色衬衣，外套放在车上没带下来，反而衬得他细腰窄臀，五官似乎也更明艳了。张制作人撑个手肆无忌惮的打量着张pd，看得pd后脊骨发凉，皱着眉提醒他：“你别老看着我。”  
        “你好好看电影就不知道我在看你了。”  
        pd懒得管他，很快被屏幕里巨大的恐龙吸引了视线。  
        再怎么叱诧风云到底还是个孩子啊。  
        看到后面，制作人先生已经靠在张pd肩上睡着了，昨天晚上独角兽的练习生集训到很晚，制作人一直陪着他们，甚至没回家，就在办公室睡了几个钟头就又继续工作，有多累张pd是知道的。所以没有吵醒他，安静而温柔的一直等到电影完全播完，甚至在有声音比较大的音效时帮张制作人捂住了耳朵。  
        pd觉得自己毕生温柔都喂狗了，不然为什么这人老欺负他。  
        张pd一只胳膊被一个大狼狗的头压的死死的，只能余出一只手来看着手机工作，后天有训练生二审评级，他还要再对这些练习生的背景熟悉一下。  
        也不知道过了多久，左肩的重量消失了，换成一双温柔的大手环住了他的腰：“还有工作没做完吗？要不要去吃饭？”  
        张pd扒拉开他的手：“我刚刚怎么跟你说的？那二十个练习生是我精挑细选下来的，上进努力踏实，你非要抢我的？”  
        “另外那十八个还你，还有两个我已经递交请辞信了。”  
        张pd脸色一僵：“什么意思？”  
        “有一个行为不端，宿舍里全是pd的海报照片，难保他不会想着爬床。还有一个我自己留着，你不许带。”  
        “谁？张心心？”  
        张制作人不说话了。  
        醋坛子盖被掀起来，整个飘香十里。pd憋着笑，最后实在忍不住了，一边笑一边说：“你吃小孩儿的醋？”  
        张制作人眸色深沉，抿着嘴看着平日里不苟言笑的pd笑的花枝乱颤，然后伸手按住他的肩把他压在椅子上，嘴唇本能的封住了那个笑个没完的嘴。  
        张pd开始还挣扎，后面干脆放弃。电影院放映厅里屏幕早就熄灭了，黑灯瞎火的，张制作人没销掉包间记录就一直没人敢进来。红色的衬衣露出一个敞开衣角，黑色西服下隐隐能看见压在身下的那人雪白的腰。制作人握住那截细腰使力让两人倒个位置，换成pd坐在他腿上，渍渍水声不停，中间夹杂着不知道是谁的喘息声，一阵高过一阵，然后又是谁吃痛的一声闷哼，谁压低声音轻笑着安慰……  
        再出来的时候，还是衣冠楚楚的两个人，一前一后的走，但是黑色的口罩盖不住红透了的精灵一样尖尖的耳朵。张制作人帮pd开了车门，然后从另一边上车帮他扣好安全带，吻了吻他餍足的脸。  
        “搬个家吧，每次都要这么折腾把你弄出来，我新看中的一套双人床四件套一直用不上。”  
        “炮友不同居。”  
        行，炮友就炮友吧，那明天还是要去yx公司抢练习生。制作人笑了笑，老老实实开车送刚吃饱的宝贝共进烛光晚餐去了。  
          
          
          
       


End file.
